User talk:Jak Himself/Archive 1
No sources Yeah you can consider me "the" admin. Jakraziel is around too if I fall off the face of the planet. I personally never bothered with sources when I joined the wiki (really now, seems like too much work and in the end we might as well end up referencing ourselves since we are the best source around). There's obviously the scripts, but we got those on our wiki already. And it's sort of hard to reference the game at every single step of the way, people might as well play them. In the end I'd just like to have all our information be factual, I'd rather people make sure everything is correct and try to get rid of speculation instead of adding references to point out everything is correct. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 21:59, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Hi, just here to say that the reason we don't bother with sources is that this series is a relatively small game series with no novels or comics with varying levels of source reliability. If the series does ever grow to that point I think sources will be more useful. Jakraziel - Talk - Admin 22:03, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Redirects Deleted the humans redirect because we try to avoid unnecessary ones, in case you were wondering where it went. Typing humans does the job just fine. Redirects should only be used if people are likely to search a specific word or whatever (in example; the KG abbreviation, or TPL) or if a page has different possible title names (Metal Heads and Hora-Quan). Throwing out redirects for every little spelling mistake or tiny little extra letter that may or may not be there turns things cluttered very fast. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 22:45, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Ah okay. I see it clips the "s" in automatically. Gotcha. 22:50, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Redirects 2 Yeah I was aware of the old redirects (also for repair barge, aeropan cruiser, etc.) which I was going to delete later on (among some other minor maintenance people always tend to leave around). We were in fact planning to properly capitalze all the pages today and your newest redirects are fine. Also see; Forum:Capitalization, where we were planning stuff (until Manawolf vanishes and it sort of stopped). Two more things; you sure those pagenames are the right ones? Conjecture is fine but just in case it's listed, named or spoken as in-game, a proper source for stuff like this is helpful. Secondly, you sure we need a category for the cross-breed creatures? Nice work so far either way, it's nice to see an editor whose work I don't have to doublecheck. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 23:39, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Okay good, I sort of need to replay TLF but it's just so y'know... I got better stuff to play/to do. I get the idea of a sub-category but it feels rather useless when there's only six pages in it. I am aware we might a couple more very small few sub-cats out there which I should merge into a different one. Something to look at I guess. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 23:52, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Sandbox Wondering whether or not I should address the stuff in your sandbox as a topic for conversation. But I figure I might as well, though at this rate your talk page will fill up fast (me and the other admin talk in Steam a lot, more convenient). I personally don't see much use for an amphibian category (since we have no substantial info that isn't already there on the individual pages?). Regarding the use of concept art; back in the day this was the easiest and best source we had available. And over time it just stuck, Bob Rafei's artwork looks great and it just became sort of standard. Some pages do benefit I guess and often (for the characters anyway) there is decent 3D render stuff available. So far we've just put them in the article elsewhere. I guess I'm just attached to them? Should be discussed with the other admin/rest of the community (if there's any still around) I guess. p.s. removed the crossbreeds category, I'll go through the rest as well to weed out any other small ones. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 18:41, July 7, 2013 (UTC) I know of a couple renders around for the main characters from Jak X and then there's the really HQ ones from Akira Something's website (Akira3D) which is where I assume you got the Klaww (and the other two) renders from. I'm sure you noticed my baron mech pictures I've already uploaded from there, but I never got around to adding the other stuff (including the TLF airship images and stuff) ever since my old HDD died and I replaced it. Saves me from having to screw it back in anyway. We could use the images either way so upload 'm, I'll ask Jakraziel what he thinks (or you can message him on his talk page, he likes that since I am always the go-to guy). --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 22:05, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Eh, just add them to the articles where appropriate. IF we have them might as well make sure they're used (also take care not to upload duplicates if there's any). --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 22:23, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Oh and a tip; we have for mass-uploading images at once. You can enter an image category into the description box at the bottom and it'll automatically add said category to all (note this) images you're uploading. Saves time. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 22:29, July 7, 2013 (UTC) I'd say; replace the TPL/Jak II renders in the gallery (I'll delete them later on) and perhaps where ever else they're used? Also add the Jak 3 one, dunno bout the TLF image since we already have one. You can decide whether or not the quality is better, so up to you. p.s. don't forget to add the replaced images from the other articles you edited elsewhere in said article. They're perfectly good (finalized!) concept art and could do perfectly well to liven it up a bit in bigger articles. If you can't find a nice spot; (adding) a gallery always works. I'll be off now, see ya. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 23:53, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Hello just saying that I think replacing concept art with renders is a good idea if you want to do it that's great. Jakraziel - Talk - Admin 17:51, July 8, 2013 (UTC) I suppose thats also the 'go ahead' from my side. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 19:00, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Jak image I already looked into it and I bet it's relative to the fact the image is rather wide compared to the other few. You could slim it down a little on the sides in PhotoShop or whatever program you use, that should give it some space. p.s. I added the removed Daxter & Samos concept art images back into the article at the galleries, remember to not forget adding them elsewhere. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 20:54, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Well it's slight bigger but only the couple pixels. Thing is is that the infobox width is fixed, it won't go wider than that. So it evenly gives both of the pictures the same amount of space and they have to work with that. Obviously if one is wider than the other it will appear shorter. Perhaps make a new file called 'File:Jak from Jak II (render)(cut)' where you cut off a bit of the left portion where he helds up the gun? I don't think there's any other quality Jak II renders we could use either. Welp while typing this I figured I might as well do it myself and here's the result; User:Tim H/Sandbox1. Doesn't look too terrible. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 21:45, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Used a different solution where I just made the left pic a bit smaller, so now they both fit and are the same size (albeit smaller than the rest...). I was looking around for a decent Jak 3 render btw (the current one doesn't fit with the rest) and the best fit is; File:Jak and Daxter from Jak 3 promo.jpg. But obviously without the background or Daxter, any clues? --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 08:35, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Hmm. First of, I also tried looking for the render without the background but no success. The other one you found does look okay (though it's also from a render with background as you can see from the grass on his feet) but I personally prefer the one we've been working on. The feet do look slightly off and Daxter's ear is sorta noticeable. I don't think the first one where you left the feet in the grass looks too bad. Redrawing the ear would fix it (or smudge it out, whatever?) really and the feet we could deal with. Ultimately we can also stick the with the current image. I'll ask Jakraziel what he thinks when he gets online, in the meantime there's probably other stuff we can work on. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 18:23, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Alright I asked Jakraziel and we agreed the newest one is the best picture (pretty decent work btw). Shall we just upload it over the current file used in the infobox (for filename consistancy)? I'll delete the earlier works afterwards. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 19:28, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Multi-image infobox is great but these pesky sizes... I did it myself in a minute and the result looks alright. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 20:51, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Dark/Light Eco Power infobox Saw you fiddling with it and figured I'd go fix stuff again. The Eco Power one couldn't be used because the group header wouldn't go hide when the thingies were left empty right? So I just made a new one; Infobox eco power/dark light. Works the same without the upgrades stuff. Already added it to the Shadow Invisibility page, if you got any ideas for extra parameters or whatever just message me. p.s. want me to delete that empty new sandbox of yours? Doubt you'll have much use for it now. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 00:21, July 10, 2013 (UTC) D/L Jak powers Me again. Do you feel like the pages on D/L Jak powers you edited are too spread out? I've noticed a common issue on the wiki is that we used too many headers while they each only have very few lines. You could probably merge the notes/trivia sections in the intro and uses(/combat?) section. All-in-all this is related to layouts in general and I'm wondering if we should just have two or three paragraphs with just one header. Your opinion would be helpful in this. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 20:24, July 11, 2013 (UTC) I'd say that layout was more or less my general idea. Just saw the second message, I'll make a (quick I need to work on my skills...) example of how I'd do it myself; http://jakanddaxter.wikia.com/wiki/User:Light_Daxter/Sandbox4 Criticism appreciated, not saying it's better, but looking out for a decent layout/setup style. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 21:57, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Went ahead and replaced it. To be fair you don't really need my review per sé, should be fine without it as long as you stick to the general design. Your writing is decent enough as is but it needs a better flow at times. No real need to wait for my review either (though I do recommend using sandbox to dump all the pages you're working on during a project so you can quickly glance over at another to compare stuff). Having all the work in one place helps too. If you feel like stuff is finalized just leave me a message and I'll go glance over at it to see if anything jumps out. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 22:09, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Some last tips before I go to bed. The Dark Blast article is nearly identical to the Dark Bomb one. Try putting them next to each other and changing words, some sentence structures, word placement here and there so readers won't feel like they're reading the same thing. Usually the intro is the only one we try to keep standard in these cases though (since they're nearly always too similar). Some of the info was wrong too, I'd recommend looking the attacks up on some YT vids so you can get a feel of the game again and refresh your memory. And finally; that (dark blast) image is really something... I got some ideas on how to get a good one: *Use a screencapture device to record yourself playing Jak II or 3, then hope you get a decent shot eventually (hope you're rich) *Use a digital camera and hope the precursors bless you with enough luck to make the magic shot (not a chance) *Browse though tons of crappy YouTube Let's Plays until you find that one magic shot in that one obscurely 1080p HD video and screencap it (Too bad crisp pictures are impossible) *Use a PS2 emulator to play the game, then use crazy computer technology to ramp up the anti-aliasing and just record it playing and take a nice shot. (Odds are it won't run properly assuming you can manage it/get it to work) Good luck soldier. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 00:26, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Just the blast one, though I think; it's about fixed now. I'll add some more lines. I'm actually wondering if the image will move people to attempt to upload a better one. The whole idea of "Wow this image so bad, I can do better!" Gonna see where this leads, though I'll delete it later on (perhaps after you're done with your project). --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 17:35, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Dark bomb image Tried using screenshots from a YouTube video but it's always a tad blurry. I also found the current lack of the shockwave annoying but figured we weren't getting any better quality images (this one is from an official screenshot from ND, though at a smaller resolution). I'd say your image is less in quality (but it's also not from an amateur, the angle is way too high and the image is too sharp) but displays the shockwave perfectly. Which is essentially what we're going for, though a combination of the two images would be best. Ultimately I'd say; use both, perhaps add the other in a footer (just add |footer =image.jpg, I think that should work. p.s. if anything I hate how slow communicating via talk page is (and how it really fills very fast). I use Steam a lot, though it's up to you whether or not you want to use it. My Steam is Dweezle92 if you can get it to work (it should work fine). Fixed the Dark Bomb footer image. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 19:21, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Huh, thats new to me. Then again people who use Steam generally play PC games (you should play them). I presume you have an account name though, if you tell me I'll see if it works from my end. We used to have an IRC until Wikia shut them down. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 19:58, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Pics Thanks^^ I plan to add more in the future. I can also upload some for replacing artwork, but they are generally of a lesser quality (lower resolution, or poor 3D model (lots of polygon)). However I will add more in the future. SolanaBogonPolaris (talk) 18:53, August 10, 2013 (UTC) *No problem. I tried to take it outside of the enemy, but it was sometimes not really possible. SolanaBogonPolaris (talk) 20:11, August 10, 2013 (UTC) *Thanks again :) SolanaBogonPolaris (talk) 20:15, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Re: Blank.png Why can't I post my picture of the Jak II precursor orb guide in the Precursor orb page? Online You should be online on steam more often so I can go proof-read stuff with you again. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 00:26, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Eh, I'm practically always online on steam so it's easier to go by when I'm available than when you are. So to make it more practical (and because none of this is truly urgent anyway), just get on Steam when you have time and see if I'm there or not. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 23:29, November 4, 2013 (UTC) So, gonna come online now or...? --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 23:35, November 4, 2013 (UTC) An hour easy. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 23:39, November 4, 2013 (UTC) If you got time; get online? --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 19:05, November 14, 2013 (UTC) Want to talk shop about the buggies project? Wondering about the layout. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 20:37, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Am bored, talk shop? --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 19:12, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Dunno if you got time, but infoboxes are looking closer and closer to being done. Should we start throwing the ones we're 100% sure off that they're done in a different sandbox to make it clear that they're done? We've got three sandboxes with a whole collection of 'm now. And we can probably circumvent the template node thing where it breaks by putting everything under a pre tag (makes it easier to copy in the end too). Steam apepars to be down but you can still go online via your browser (as I'm doing now). --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 19:54, March 17, 2014 (UTC) Talk pages Why not delete or just move the non-talkpage appropriate stuff to a forum thread? And why use the asterisk, isn't the colon intended for that effect? Never saw the use in either of those two though. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 17:34, December 2, 2013 (UTC) I don't think anyone gives a crap about 'source of public record' for a couple of misplaced comments. I'll get around to it if you want, just point out the necessary sections somewhere. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 18:57, December 2, 2013 (UTC) New skin Anything urgent that got broken? I'm thinking we should add code to the .css to wipe the top header-bar thing clean (no crappy snow crystals), get rid of the dark sections on the bottom bar and keep the background wide to avoid that weird blue-ish splotch down the center and bottom of the page? It looks okay otherwise, needs getting used too. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 16:35, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Noticed the main page's J&D background thing is sort of broken on my screen, they do appear but are mostly covered by the main page itself. Talk stuff through on steam? I also intend to clean up the wikia.css a little, it's been ages. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 22:39, December 6, 2013 (UTC) How's the background thing coming along? --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 22:27, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Got time? --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 18:05, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Personal template Shouldn't it just go into your own User namespace instead of the template one? Personal template and all (plus it's titled Template:User:Jak Himself/sig, which I assume should just have been User:Jak Himself/sig)? --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 17:41, December 12, 2013 (UTC) Figured you weren't aware of it, but pages in your user namespace actually work as templates. I could go and dump here and it'd dump my whole sandbox 1 page on here. The thing is that the wiki code doesn't call up any user pages when you type down which is convenient because it'd be clustered with personal templates on big wiki's if they didn't keep it in their own user namespace. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 18:45, December 12, 2013 (UTC) Re: "really worth noting?" Nah, but it's under Trivia so it ain't doing no harm. Eco page That stuff needs proof-reading. 'elemental make-up of the universe'? Sounds like a load o' crap to me. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 00:41, January 5, 2014 (UTC) If you mean that you'd rather have me PR stuff if there's more to PR; I still need to PR all the other recentlly overhauls you did remember? Anyway, I intend to go to bed soon so not much chance for today. Oh and on the eco thing, I'm not sure how it relates to the planet, making assumptions isn't a good idea, tends to create incorrect facts that you can't get rid of. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 00:54, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Things Fix? And PR stuff when? --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 01:29, January 19, 2014 (UTC) I'd rather PR stuff together (loads easier). Don't worry about where we left off, I still remember the stuff we were working on (buggies & vehicles, we each did a couple of them already). And don't worry about not having time to edit, it's not like I've been doing much either. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 10:59, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Finish the last two of the vehicle pages? --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 23:12, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Re: Hi there! Oh, sorry about that. I just got an email with someone blanking a page and assumed it to be vandalism. My apologies! --User:Speysider 16:17, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Recent changes Recent Changes flooded with bold red edits scared me for a split second until I saw it was all talk pages and realized it was you. (p.s. don't bother coming online for at least an hour and a half if not more if you thought we could do work, am going to have dinner and such). --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 16:54, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Re: Edits Ah alright, my bad for that. I was just trying to make good edits as I could. Sometimes I do come up with edits that haven't been done before or haven't been done in a long time. I'm not trying to vandalize the wiki at all (never would do that), I just try to do the best I can at edits (sometimes some parts of my grammar isn't good but I improve later). Thanks for the recommendation tho. SBolton123 (talk) 10:29, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Re: Tenses Oops, sorry, didn't know about the tense issue. Won't happen again, sorry I had done it on so many pages haha. I had just seen that the tense was done in both past and present and changed it to a single one. Sorry again. Sick Sure. Saw it already btw. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 20:05, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Lost connection Eh it happens I guess. For the record, Steam is being downright terrible over here too. I think it's because of the Rockstar Games weekend sale, servers being overloaded and all? And I didn't save the stuff that need to be rewritten, and I don't reeaaaally feel like finding out what was what right now. Could always start with the character infobox stuff. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 19:39, March 13, 2014 (UTC) Plan was to do all of the infoboxes in a sandbox (you were going to make Infobox character new for this) right? In 30 minutes you could do six probably.--[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 19:45, March 13, 2014 (UTC) Affiliations You forgot to put Eco Pirates under Jak, Keira and Daxter. Also for Jak you probably want to put eco after Dark/light, so it doesn't seem like you're implying Jak has literal light and dark powers when he actually has dark and light 'eco' powers. --LES Featured articles I was wondering where you were, try logging in via www.steampowered.com, go to your profile and you can access your friends list from there. Jak Light Flight image works for me, and I think you should polish the dark eco article a little, do your usual thing, then make it featured. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 23:24, March 14, 2014 (UTC) Re: Damn Steam Yep, pretty much... It's been really shitty as of late, dunno why. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 00:07, March 22, 2014 (UTC) I'll do the thing I did with the Metal Heads page and then we can PR tomorrow together with Joe? There's still the guard and soldier pages and stuff to do as well. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 00:14, March 22, 2014 (UTC) It's back up for me now, as well as two others, with a bit of luck we can do it right now anyway. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 00:16, March 22, 2014 (UTC) Sure. p.s. It's just you, try re-installing (though online should work)? --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 17:31, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Try asking steam support about it (on the site), doesn't work on other computers either? Maybe your internet connection is just completely shite, stop using dial-up I guess. And regarding the taser-grenade launcher weapon; I'm 100% sure. The guard equipped with it just won't use the taser until he is hit. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 17:41, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Weird, since it still works completely fine for me and everyone else I know, makes me wonder if it's an US thing but I doubt it. I agree with making it go live, regarding the other image, I suppose you could remove it (it was actually recolored as well), but it'd be nice if we had a combat image of sorts. Or one of a squad. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 17:53, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Got bad experiences with IRC myself, though that's more because I didn't have a decent extension/add-on (or for that matter, an in-browser version that was free or didn't require you to sign up). Steam is mainly convenient for me since I'm practically always online there. Looking at http://steamstat.us/ I can guess your issues are localized/regional. Don't believe in logging it myself since half the time it's just off-topic banter or unrelated. It's not like we're planning evil mastermind conspiracies. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 18:35, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Activity Are you still busy? Haven't been online (Steam) for a month now, wondering where you are. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 00:27, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Did we just pass the "I will be back" part of this week or was that the next one? --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 00:30, July 21, 2014 (UTC) Still busy for a while? --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 19:52, August 17, 2014 (UTC) The weekend would be a better time unless you can get on early. Was starting to think you wouldn't show up again. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 00:55, September 11, 2014 (UTC)